Big Jumps
by emily.down
Summary: The Trio is held hostage at Malfoy Manor. Without anything keeping him back anymore, Draco saves Hermione and takes the jump. R&R.
1. First Jump

_Oh make some big jumps, big jumps you afraid to break some bones_  
><em> Come on make some big jumps, big jumps life is your sault<em>e  
><em>You hold your head up, your head up high like you think I do<em>

Emiliana Torrini - Big Jumps

()_  
><em>

First Jump_  
><em>

Narcissa begged him to stay put. She begged him with her eyes. It was all she could do.

_Draco_, she seemed to be saying, _we're all we have left._

But her son rose defiantly from his chair and with a haggard but resolute look in his eyes, walked into the adjoining room.

He could bear many things. He could bear to witness the Muggle murders, could bear receiving punishment for his father's mistakes, could stand watching him humiliate himself in front of Voldemort, could bear having war prisoners in his dungeon and stay awake every night hearing their screams, he could even take having the Dark Lord in his own house.

But this was beyond his tolerance. It was much more palpable than anything he'd witnessed. This was someone he'd grown up with, someone he'd gone to school with for six years and it was so close, so real that it felt like it was happening to him. It was one thing to see Potter and Weasley getting dragged down to the dungeons, but hearing and watching Hermione Granger, _the_ Hermione Granger getting tortured was something...entirely different.

This was the last straw. And he didn't even know why, but it was.

In the past, he'd had no problem with her getting hurt. As a child, he'd wished her harm out of spite and envy, even if he had never truly meant it. And every time when she was victorious, every time she came out of it unscathed, he used to feel hidden relief in knowing she would still be there, fighting him all the way through, nagging everyone around her, knowing everything about everything, upsetting the blood hierarchy and making his life difficult.

It wasn't anything personal, but he always saw her as the strongest from the Trio. She was like a fixture in one's life, that unchangeable thing you always turned to in moments of uncertainty, the one thing that would always be there, that would always stay the same, despite being all sorts of wrong.

Bellatrix cackled softly as Hermione Granger's body writhed one more time before it went completely still. She turned on her side in defeat and let her moans of pain subside into low murmurs.

Draco looked down at the girl whose face was covered entirely by her wild hair. He could bet she was hiding a face full of scars and blood.

"I wonder if she's had enough. I know Mudbloods _never_ have enough, but I don't want her to die so quickly. That'll be no bloody fun,' Bella said in a playful, shrill voice, circling the girl's body with her step. She looked quite satisfied with herself.

"Where's my father?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes away from Hermione.

"Off to greet the Dark Lord, what else? Lucius never did take down those wards like he promised. _He_ will be very displeased," his aunt answered, giving him a look he knew too well.

"Does that mean I have to send for someone to fetch Potter and Weasley from the dungeons?" Draco asked impassively.

"Not yet, love. Not quite yet. We have to get the festivities ready. The Dark Lord will wish everyone to see he's finally captured Potter. Meanwhile..." she trailed off, staring at the body lying on the floor. "I'll give this one another try, to see how far she can go."

She raised her wand gleefully towards Hermione, but Draco suddenly stepped in front of her, his own wand drawn.

"My mother is not feeling well. She has had enough of your tantrums for one day, Bellatrix. Kindly remove yourself from these quarters. I will take Granger to the dungeons."

The witch stared at him in amazement. Draco didn't move a muscle.

A hideous grin suddenly stretched her mouth.

"Can't handle a little bit of torture, is that it, Drakey?"

She placed an icy hand on his left cheek.

"Your weakness disgusts me, boy. You are a miserable disgrace," she said, spitting down.

"And speak to me like that again and you'll wish you were in her place," Bella threatened, sinking her nails into his jaw. He almost winced.

Draco pushed her hand away in disgust, a flicker of fear crossing his eyes when she jabbed her wand into his stomach.

She revealed a set of sharp teeth, as if she was about to bite him.

"Oooh, you gullible little boy!" she exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Her roars echoed through the hallways.

Once she was out of his sight, Draco let out a much needed breath. He stared after her shadow in hatred. She always kept reminding him he was a coward.

His eyes lowered towards Granger once more. He felt hot sweat trickle down his forehead. He didn't know what to do.

She looked like she was in a critical state. If he put her in one of the cells she would either freeze or bleed to death.

He knelt down and quickly checked her vital signs. He could barely, just barely hear a pulse.

He didn't have much time on his hands and he knew that, but he couldn't make up his mind. It had been easier to walk out of the room and tell Bellatrix to stop, but it was proving much more difficult to deal with the consequences.

What was he going to do? Who was he going to ask for help? His mother? She was half-fainted in the other room. His father was with the Dark Lord right now...and the Dark Lord, he was probably getting closer to...

He heard footsteps down the corridor.

Without rationalizing much, he pulled her unconscious body from the floor and took her in his arms. He quickly carried her into the adjoining room, where his mother was crying silently, waiting for the worst to happen.

When she saw him burst in with the girl's body over his shoulder, she nearly shrieked.

"Draco - What are you - Good God, why have you brought her - ?"

"Mother, please, not now! Just help me get her somewhere else!"

"Somewhere else? Draco, have you gone mad? What do you plan on doing with her? Your father - "

"He's the last of my concerns right now. Just help me get her out of here!" he yelled exasperated.

"What do you want me to do? I can't do anything! There are Death Eaters on every corridor!"

"We have to get her in my room, it's not far from here and if we take the passage from the West quarters - "

"Draco, it's impossible! Please, just put her down! Why are you doing this?" Narcissa asked, tears springing in her eyes again.

"Because I can't just sit here like _you_!" he barked at her in anger.

"What do you mean like me? Do you think it's easy for me? Do you think I wanted all of this to happen? Do you think I like what they are doing to my house? I suffer just as much as you do! But I care about you more than I care about my pride," Narcissa reproached him.

"This is not about bloody pride. I want to do something, _anything_, and you are not going to stop me!"

"I just want to keep you safe!"

"You can't keep me safe, mother! No one can. Just give it up. Please, just help me," he said, tightening his grip on Granger.

"And Bellatrix?"

"She thinks I've taken her to the dungeons."

"Well, wouldn't it be better if - "

"You don't understand. There's no time," Draco practically growled.

Narcissa ran a hand through her perfectly combed hair and took a deep breath, before she suddenly ran out of the room and into the corridor.

Draco approached the door warily, waiting to hear something.

After what felt like an infinity, Narcissa called out to him.

"Come out!"

The corridor was empty for now, but they could both hear voices and footsteps from afar. Although she was a complete wreck, Narcissa found the power within her to lead him down the corridors without even flinching every time it seemed someone was coming their way.

They were getting closer to Draco's rooms, when upon turning a corner, they found themselves face to face with Mulciber.

"Narcissa? Draco?" he began, "is there a problem with - "

"Imperio!" Narcissa shouted before he could draw up his wand.

"You'll forget what you've seen and you will never tell anybody," she stated calmly, although her entire body was shaking. "Now leave."

Mulciber crouched down in pain and half-walked, half-stumbled down the corridor.

Draco stared at his mother in wonder and admiration.

"That...that felt about right," Narcissa mumbled, gripping her wand tightly. "Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>Once in his room, Draco collapsed with Granger's still body on his bed and Narcissa quickly locked the door and sank into one of the nearest armchairs.<p>

"Draco, you must know this is mad. Completely mad. There's no way out of this. You'll have to bring her to him at one point, it's inevitable," Narcissa told him, lighting the fire in the fireplace with her wand.

"I know that," he spoke precipitately, "I know I have to bring her to him - But she's half dead already and I know you think this is reckless and stupid, but I can't, I can't just let her die. It's not right - I've known her for so long...it's almost a matter of principle."

Narcissa looked at him with pity in her eyes. She smiled sadly.

"What about the others? You think saving one is enough?"

"It's not about saving anyone. I couldn't save them anyway. I just want to make sure she won't die. Not right now. At least if I could keep her here..." he blabbered on nervously.

"But it doesn't make any sense, Draco! One way or another, she will die! _He_ will not spare her and you know it! You are only making matters worse!"

"I know! I know! But there must be _something_ I can do. It's been a year and all this sodding time I've watched in silence and I can't - I can't take it anymore," he said hoarsely.

Narcissa shut her mouth and nodded her head in understanding. She was on the verge of breaking down too and the only thing that kept her from falling over the edge was her son. As long as he was alive, she had a reason to keep going.

She suddenly got up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"They will probably think ill of my absence. I must go see if they are asking for me. They probably are. I will let you know if anything has happened. I will tell them you were not feeling well. Draco... wait for me," she said, straightening the folds of her dress.

With that she was gone.

Any warmth that the fire might have provided extinguished with her.

Draco was left alone, helpless and alone.

He knew all too well his father wouldn't allow his mother to return to him. And he would be called up soon as well, whether he felt like it or not. Everyone had to witness Harry Potter's capture. Everyone had to be there for the celebration. The Dark Lord would want him standing next to Lucius.

He stared at the girl lying lifeless next to him. She was sprawled on his bed, one arm dangling on the floor, her white ashen face smeared with blood and dirt, her hair strewn over his pillow like a crown. She had never looked more helpless and yet more determined. Her jaw was clenched and even in her unconscious sleep, her eyebrows were tightly knit, as if she was already devising a plan to escape. This was definitely Granger even though he could barely recognize her.

The room was growing smaller and smaller.

He had never been this close to panic. He was terrified.

Despite all this, he knew he could do one simple thing and be over with it. He could just take her to the dungeons, like he had promised. He could let go of this weight, he could go back.

He looked into the fire. There was only despair waiting for him ahead. Even if he let Granger go, he would go back to a life of misery and punishment. Eternal humility, eternal servitude.

The terror would never go away. And he would never be happy again.

So really, this made no difference. Whatever he did couldn't be worse than what was being done to him already. Isn't that why he had got up, after all? Isn't that why he had lifted her from the floor, why he had carried her all the way to his room?

Wasn't it a natural reaction? You get hurt, you fight back.

He was tired of never fighting back.

Could he turn back now? To the same hellish existence? No.

There was a time when he could have, but there was no point now. It was just as bad here as anywhere else, if not worse. Against Voldemort or with Voldemort, Draco would still be miserable, but at least he would be miserable knowing he had done something, unlike everyone else.

Might as well do it then. Might as well make the big jump.

And when his eyes suddenly travelled to the door next to the fireplace, the solution came to him in a heartbeat.

The Vanishing Cabinet was there waiting for him.

His father did not know about this purchase, but after his Sixth Year, he had ordered Borgin to bring it to the manor. He had wanted to have a means to return home from Hogwarts and vice versa without anyone noticing. His mother's state was aggravating and he needed to be there more often. At the time, no one had minded him and he had not considered the possibility of running away, but it was becoming more and more clear now.

He looked at the heavy thing in disgust. He would be lying if he didn't admit he had taken it with him just to be sure he was the only one using it.

He just hoped now no one had destroyed the remaining cabinet at Hogwarts. If his estimations were correct, it had to be in the Room of Requirement. Unless someone had removed it from there, which was quite likely.

Either way, it couldn't be far off. And he had to take her to the Infirmary or at least somewhere safe.

He touched her forehead with the back of his palm. She was burning up. He found his knuckles smeared with her blood. He chuckled bitterly. The notion of blood seemed so insignificant now. Far away from him, locked in the recess of his mind, somewhere he couldn't reach, some place where he was already dead.

He went over to one of the tables next to the window and ripped a piece of his bed sheet, soaking it in the water from one of the glasses.

He then pressed it to her forehead, hoping it would help.

She did not stir, but he had not expected she would.

Draco then opened the Cabinet's door. It creaked ominously. Inside, darkness awaited.

The feelings of dread and excitement mingled in his throat.

He ransacked his drawers for any supplies he could take with him, anything that could help her. He didn't find much but the few objects he thought he might use he dumped in a small bag under his bed.

Surveying his room for one last time, the remaining doubts began to torment him again. He was once again tempted to leave Granger in the dungeons and hope his father and Voldemort would have mercy on him. He even pictured himself kneeling in front of them in remorse, his eyes cast towards the floor, awaiting his punishment, as he had done many times before - and then - and then his entire body flinched and his eyes turned red with pure seething anger. Fury shook his heart in powerful waves, one after the other, and the sudden need to kill, to avenge, to escape made him fling the Malfoy ring into the fire. He pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to let go. He wanted them dead. He wanted them dead and he couldn't help it.

He reminded himself again that whatever happened would not be worse. And that nothing mattered anymore.

Draco hauled Granger over his shoulder again, supporting her back with his hands as he carefully carried her into the Cabinet, shutting the door behind them.

Inside, he uttered the spell that would make them disappear.

_"Harmonia Nectere Passus!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please let me know :)<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Second Jump

_Finally managed to write a second chapter :) Many thanks to all the lovely reviewers and readers :) Hope you like it._

* * *

><p><span>Second Jump<span>

For a moment, he felt time and space dissolve and it was only them, stuck in this narrow place, with no air and no light and he was sure, for some reason, that they were going to die. In fact, he imagined a great big fire that would engulf them the minute he opened the door.

The moment passed, however.

And they were still in one piece. Or at least, he still felt whole, physically. Hermione was still leaning on him completely, unconscious and asleep.

He tried to discern any noise coming from outside, in order to ascertain which part of the castle they had ended up in.

There were some muffled sounds coming from afar; they reminded him of broomsticks swishing through the air, but nothing concrete enough to pinpoint.

He hoped his estimations had been correct and that this was the Room of Requirement and not the Quidditch field.

As it turned out, however, it was neither.

He gently pushed the door open and peeked outside, hoping against hope that whatever greeted him would not be a threat.

It was dark, but not the kind of darkness that you could not see through. He could make out the large empty space in front of him and certain dark shadows that crowded the corners of the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out the objects standing against the walls; disassembled computers, old furniture, gardening tools, large plastic bags, rubber, pipes and cardboard boxes. Of course, Draco had little idea what half of those things were, but it wasn't inconceivable that this might still be the Room of Requirement.

He took out his wand and muttered _"Lumos!"_ quietly.

The whole place resembled a crummy warehouse filled with various objects which had gone in disuse.

Draco placed Hermione down gently so that she was leaning against the Cabinet door and walked further into the warehouse.

He tried a revealing charm on the objects around him. If they were magical, they would at least have a reaction.

One of the rickety chairs in the corner was thrown backwards, but nothing else happened.

He was starting to worry.

It was at this point that those muffled sounds he had heard inside the Cabinet became clearer and clearer and he realized, his stomach sinking rapidly, that those were traffic noises. He did not know much about the Muggle world, but he knew Muggle cars and Muggle towns and the sounds coming from beyond these walls were definitely those of a busy street during rush hour.

_Okay, Draco. Focus. This must be some kind of mistake_, he told himself.

What would the Cabinet be doing in a Muggle place, in a Muggle town? Why would it be outside of Hogwarts to begin with? Had they got rid of it? Had they lost it? But why here of all places?

All these questions were very reasonable, but not very helpful at the moment since there was little he could do about the current situation.

But he had to sprint into action; he had to do _something_.

That was problematic for someone like him; he was not used to unknown, foreign environments. And if he had been prepared for something, it had not included being semi-trapped in an unknown location with Hermione _Mudbl-_

...with Hermione Granger. Who was unconscious and wounded, as luck would have it.

_Don't panic. Do not panic._

There had to be a way out of here, a door or something similar.

Looking for an exit proved to be harder than he thought as his Lumos was not strong enough to reach the end of the warehouse.

But at length, he saw a sliver of light coming from underneath a wall.

Only it wasn't a wall. It was some sort of contraption that could be raised somehow. It _must_ have been raised to let in at least that small amount of light.

Draco wondered if his magic could open it.

He was about to point his wand at the "door" when he realized something, something that had not crossed his mind before.

The more magic he used, the easier he would be to track down by his father and fellow Death Eaters.

He bore the Mark, which meant that his magic was infused with Voldemort's and, consequently, linked to the other followers' too.

Ergo, if he wanted his escape to be effective, if he wanted to remain hidden, he could not perform magic.

He, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood and Death Eater, could not perform any magic.

The reality hit him all too hard.

Trembling, he lowered his wand and turned away. He felt his chest would explode. There was no way out of this.

He was doomed. He had to be. Without magic, he and Granger would be goners, because Bellatrix had made sure to take her wand.

And he had already performed enough magic to make sure a cavalcade of Death Eaters would come reigning down on him.

In fact, by now, his father had probably already discovered he was gone, because his mother could not keep it a secret, even if she wanted to.

He would notice the open Cabinet in his room and he would come to the obvious conclusion. Then, all he had to do was charm the object to show him the last location and -

He started running. Fast.

He had to get back to the Cabinet and Granger. His Lumos had vanished and he didn't want to risk casting another, so he struggled to reach her through the darkness.

Would he find his way back to her?

Unlikely, but he had to.

He had to get her away from the Cabinet and destroy it. That would be the last bit of magic he used. It would keep them away for a while, at least.

He had to count on that. He had to. Because he was running through darkness and it was the first time in his life that he was doing something like this and he had crushing doubts.

It would be so much easier to go back, so much easier.

In fact, why not? Why not...go back?

_Go back to what?_

He suddenly stopped and bent down, panting. He was not used to moving so fast. He needed to catch his breath. He was out of shape.

Cold sweat glided down his spine as his eyes surveyed the darkness before him.

Where was he? How could he ever hope to get out of here?

He was lost.

"Mmm..."

He raised his head. That sound. What was it? A whimper?

_ Her_ whimper. He had heard it. It was coming from somewhere behind him. He had gone past her.

He turned around and narrowed his eyes searchingly.

"Granger?" he called out, his voice raw and nervous.

She did not answer, but he had already spotted her, lying against the door of the Cabinet, like a puppet whose strings had been cut off.

He crouched down and inspected her face, turning one cheek, then another.

Still unconscious. But she would soon wake up.

He pulled her away from the Cabinet and let her lie down on the cold cement, not knowing what else to do. She would have to bear it until he was through. He also took out the small bag he had brought with him and threw it on the ground.

Then he raised his wand at the Cabinet and swallowed hard.

This was it.

If he did this, if he burned it down, that would be it. He would seal himself off completely.

No turning back.

He had thought going into the Cabinet with her had been a leap of faith, but this one was far bigger and far more dangerous.

He knew he had to do it; something inside of him urged him to do it, because he could not live with himself anymore, he could not live at the Manor anymore, he just couldn't.

And yet...

He had never felt more alive. Not even when he had been face to face with Dumbledore that ill-fated night.

_Incendio!_

The sight was terrible and beautiful at the same time. He was cutting himself off completely. The flames flicked back and forth menacingly but they could not touch him.

They swallowed the Cabinet whole and made the wood crack and heave as the fire ate away its magic.

Blue and green flames immerged from the red ones, trying to fight back, trying to resist and he realized what a dreadful crime it was to "kill" such a majestic object.

But he had no other choice.

Warmth and light spread around him until the warehouse was no longer dark.

And surely enough, Granger started to stir.

She was still far away from full consciousness but she was moving, her eyelashes flickering against the waves of heat, her limbs trying feebly to regain mobility.

When smoke began coming out of the Cabinet and reached the ceiling, a sudden deafening sound started ringing from above, making Draco jump.

It sounded like a call for battle. It was the fire alarm. And it was growing louder and louder.

Panicking, Draco thought that someone must have found them out and coughing from the smoke, he crouched down again, flung the bag over his shoulder and took Granger in his arms.

It was far, far too late to turn back now.

The damage was done. All he could do was move forward, even if that meant dying. He would die anyway. He was sure of it.

He ran with her in his arms towards that sliver of light he had noticed before.

It's not that he was brave. No, he was shaking on the inside. Shaking like a leaf. But there was no other option. Despair was fueling him.

He was scared, very, very scared.

He did not want to die. He wanted to live forever, if that were possible. He wanted to be safe, he wanted to be strong.

He did not want to be here, with her.

He had never wanted things to take such a turn, but then again he had never wanted this life. The Death-Eaters had chosen him, not the other way around and for a while, he had been very proud.

Now, he was running away from everything he had previously embraced and his mind was a complete blank, refusing to cope with this new and ghastly life.

The smoke was spreading fast. It was getting difficult to breathe and all you could smell was burnt wood and ash.

He arrived at the strange door he had come across before and he ran towards it, banging his fists against it desperately.

The smoke was now closer than ever. It was surrounding him from all sides.

He heard sirens in the distance.

Whatever was behind this door, it had to be a street, something open, fresh air.

He banged harder and harder, Granger's body colliding with the metal each time he threw himself against it.

He tried it with his feet. Anything to open this contraption.

If he didn't come up with a solution soon, he would have to use magic again, lots of it, in order to put out the fire and extinguish the smoke.

He was ready to give up and reach for his wand.

Suddenly, his foot hit against a sort of bar. It was a lever.

Mad hope revived him. His hand grabbed it and pulled it towards him.

And surely enough, the door rose into the ceiling.

He almost wanted to laugh in relief, but there was no time. The door was now raised enough for him to pass and without looking back he stepped through, into the noise, into a new world.

He found himself in the middle of a back alley.

Blocks and blocks of flats spread in front of him, brick after brick, red, grey and yellow. To his left the alley led up to the main street. To his right, he could see several trash bins and a building's fire exit staircase.

He was not sure what he was supposed to do, which way to go. It was safe to say he was unfamiliar with this environment. He had been in cities before, plenty of times, but only in hotels and magical places, hidden from the Muggle eye. He only vaguely remembered this kind of infrastructure and architecture.

The choice was made for him, however, because the sirens he had heard before materialized into a red van which blocked the alley entirely. The back was teeming with men in red uniforms. Fire-fighters.

He saw them run in his direction, carrying hydraulic pumps. He imagined they must be some form of Muggle Security in case of such accidents. One of them had noticed him and waved at Draco, shouting in a friendly voice:

"You there! Are you all right?"

The boy froze up and stared back in horror. He couldn't let them reach him, no matter their intentions.

They would discover something was wrong. Granger's wounds were magical. That would raise a few eyebrows.

And he couldn't reveal their identities, could he? Sure, they were probably Muggles but nowhere was safe and you could trust no one. Valuable lessons his father had imparted to him.

Knocking against the trash bins, he ran towards the fire exit. His plan would not work. He knew it, but he couldn't run in the other direction. Granger was not exactly light weight; his task was not only incredibly difficult, but altogether impossible.

How he would get up there with her on his back was anyone's guess.

It was at times like these that Draco wished he could disappear. Disappear and never be found.

_That's it! I'll Apparate!_

_No! What about staying hidden? They'll find you out if you do!_

_They'll find me out anyway!  
><em>

_And where would you Apparate anyway?_

He shook his head. If he stayed, those men would ask questions he was not ready to answer.

He hid behind the trash bins and held onto the girl tightly.

Where could he Apparate to? Where was safe? Family wasn't an option, he had no friends, none that could hide him and...Hogwarts?

You couldn't Apparate into Hogwarts, not even Hogsmeade.

Anywhere else?

He looked up at the building in front of him. If he could only fly up to that staircase, he knew there had to be a way out. Out of this dismal place.

There were several posters glued to the outward wall. He surveyed them distractedly.

Concerts, festivals, shopping deals...

_The Mansford Inn_. Only 7 miles away. There was a picture of the front porch and a red sign indicating the telephone number and address.

It was as good as any. No, scratch that. It was the best.

It would have to do.

_Last bit of magic, I promise,_ he told himself shutting his eyes. _Last bit._

* * *

><p>Had it worked? It had to. He had visualized it. He had really focused hard on that front porch. He had repeated the name in his head so many times he felt he knew it all too well, like a rhyme in a lullaby.<p>

And surely enough, when he opened his eyes and the nausea died down, he was standing in front of the very same establishment.

It was somewhere on the outskirts of town. There were several semidetached houses in the vicinity. It looked like a quiet and dull neighbourhood.

For the first time, he allowed himself to sigh in relief and in doing so, a small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth.

Granger was still in his arms and his arms and legs ached terribly, but he had done it. Somehow, he had done it.

He surveyed her figure shrewdly.

She didn't look that bad on the , not _as_ bad as before. The wounds were of a magical source and the physical aftermath was not as serious as he had first ascertained. There was blood on her face and her clothes and she looked as if she had not bathed in a while, but other than that, she did not look like she was on her deathbed. Hell, she did not look like someone who'd gone through torture. Not on the outside.

But she did look _very_ conspicuous.

He remembered he had thrown a robe in his bag and he thought it might come in handy now, but it was too late.

The front door was opened suddenly and an elderly lady and what appeared to be her husband walked out, carrying suitcases.

"Good Heavens! Young man! What are you doing to that poor girl?" the elderly woman asked in shock.

Draco wrapped his hand around Granger's waist, promising himself he would not let go.


End file.
